Cry me tears to build me up
by candypop397
Summary: High five ghost confesses his feelings to Muscle man and gets a heart breaking reaction. Good thing mordecai is there. Rated M for later chapters, sex and self harming No weird animal crap everyone is human except for fives who is still a ghost but looks human.
1. Chapter 1

**High five ghost x Mordecai fan fiction (set when they are 17 working at the park but also going to school)**

**It was 7:00 am and high five ghost had just woke up to the sound of his and muscle man's alarm clock going off. Since they couldn't afford another bed they had to share the same one as each other so it was a bit cramped. This also wasn't good because sometimes it brought up really awkward situations in the morning. One time High five ghost has woken up to find muscle man's strong and muscular arms wrapped around his small and curved frame. Even though they were the best of friends they were so much different from each other! High five ghost was very small, timid and very geeky. He would always get picked on by the other people in his school because he looked really feminine with his curvy and bendy shape. For school he would were a plain white, cotton polo shirt with buttons near the top and then just throw on some grey, messy jogging pants. He didn't really care much for shoe choice so he wore some blood red converse. High five ghost's hair was spiked and ruffled because he never bothered to come it, it would usually only get brushed once a week!**

**Muscle man was very different on the other hand, His build has changed from when he was really young and had been able to put more muscle on himself. The muscle's where very defined and his name actually made sense for a change. His hair was much straighter than his best friend which went to about shoulder length. The color was a murky green which looked a bit like his shirt but that was quite a more lighter colour almost changing to a light blue. His pants that he wore where only jeans with a black belt and writing on it that says "My mom" across it. He didn't get picked on like high five ghost but he would stick up for him and then he would get accidently punched in the face which was meant for his friend. This would usually end in high five ghost sending him back to their trailer with him apologizing 1 million times.**

**But back to the story at hand, High five ghost just lay there in bed waiting for muscle man to realize it was going off. "He looks so handsome while he is sleeping" High five ghost thought. He blushed a dark cherry red at the thought of himself gently embraced in those big strong arms. Just feeling so safe and secure from anyone who would try to hurt him. Yes it was a beautiful thought, But high five ghost new that muscle man wasn't gay like him. He can just remember every time he would mention boobs and he would just cringe at the thought. "There might be hope" He thought quietly to himself. **

**Just after he finished his silent thinking, Muscle Man has arose from his slumber and quickly looked at high five ghost in a flash. He sat there with a really straight face for a moment before finally shouting and scaring the fragile ghost, "Morning' fives" His lips moved which somehow showed all his teeth. This is another thing that he found strangely attractive. It was almost impossible trying not to nosebleed as muscle man goes to bed with only his tight boxers on, which revealed a defined image of his crotch. High five ghost tried to say hi without his voice cracking or him accidently moaning on the spot "get a grip!" he thought to himself "H-Hi Mitch" He babbled out with his quiet and beautiful voice.**

"**You ok bro you seem a little of today, is something on your mind?" He asked. High five ghost sat there baffled, th****e tone of Muscle man's voice seemed flat and angry today, his teeth were grinded together and his eyebrows slightly down, he wasn't the Muscle Man that he would look up to and care for. **

"**Yeah im fine but are you ok your tone is very flat and dry today?" He said in a concerned, gentle tone. He was desperate to know what was on his mind.**

"**Yeah whatever just move your tiny ass out of bed." His voiced growled in a way fives thought was impossible. To be honest, HFG was a little hurt, he wasn't a one to know that muscle man would treat him like that. But, he decided to just leave it…**

**At school**

**HFG P.O.V:**

**The walk to school was a silent one, Muscle man had not said one word. I thought to myself, "Maybe if I tell him I like him he might cheer up and feel better!" **

**I smiled lightly to myself thinking of how it would go, so my brain began to confess its dearest feelings. **

"**Hey Muscle man? Can I ask you something?" I blurted out, I just thought to myself where I was going with this?...**

"**What is it fives, kind of in a mood here!" He blurted out at me, I was really hurt at this but I alredy got his attention so I had to go on, I had to do this for love.**

"**I just n-need to t-tell you something, something that has been on my mind a lot lately." Then I continued**

"**I look at you everyday and think when is the day I can say my feelings, what is a new day going to bring me and to you. But now I think this needs to be said… You mean the world to me and I know you only think of me as a friend but maybe, just maybe could you think of me as a boy frie-"**

**I ended up stopping mid sentence. I thought he had just snapped my heart into 1 million tiny microscoping pieces. He slapped me so hard in the face I thought I was going to pass out. I tried to hold back the flowing ocean of tears but nothing worked. My face just leaked lots of hot lava with the remains of my heart.**

"**YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU COME OUT AND SAY THAT WHY DON'T I JUST GO JUMP OF THE TYNE BRIDGE. LET ME PUT THIS IN A WAY YOU UNDERSTAND NOW! YOUR NOTHING BUT A PATHETIC LITTLE**** GHOST WHO IS JUST THERE FOR ME TO WAKE UP NEXT TO AND LOOK BETTER THAN. YOU GOT THAT MORON!"**

**I had enough. He said to much. My first love is a lie…..**

**Later:**

**Third person P.O.V:**

**HFG sat there spilling pools of tears and non stop bawling. Why did he have to do this? Why is this happening to him? What did he do to the world to deserve this hate? Why him?**

**He had enough with the reality of this cruel world. He just grabbed the pocket knife from his right pocket and slowly rubbed the silver blade against his wrist. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. His vision slowly got blurry and colors melted all over his brain the world went red and suddenly darkness, black.**

**At Mordecai's home:**

**Mordecai's P.O.V:**

**I left him to lay on my bed, he was still unconscious and boy was he beautiful when he was. His eyes slowly started to drift open slightly and quickly snapped his head up shocking me in the process. **

"**WOAH, so I see your awake now!" I said with a small giggle in my voice. He quickly looked up at me with those cute white and grey eyes. There was a small silence and then he looked up with tears in his eyes about to fall apart. I couldn't take it no more, I wrapped my arms around his small, feminine frame holding the gentle fallen angel in my arms. **

**I saw his face light up like a christmas tree at the sudden touch the beautiful face now looked more like a beautiful cherry. It was amazing how he can switch moods so much. He cried in my chest for about 10 minutes letting my shirt get wet, but I didn't care, I just want him to be safe.**

"**Thanks mordecai, I have made mistakes in my life but none as bad as this…" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:**

**Im not uploading a chapter yet because im busy practising for the people's theatre (so excited) The new chapter will be up on the 7th of july later in the day.**

**Hope you enjoy the story**


End file.
